Das Geheimnis
by Charming Angel from S
Summary: Ein Geheimnis kommt eines Tages ans Licht! Doch wer hat es jahrelang geheim gehalten?
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret**

**Teil 1**

Es ist früh morgens in San Francisco. Die Sonne geht langsam auf und beginnt die Stadt zu erhellen. Es herrscht eine natürliche Ruhe auf den Strassen. Keine Menschen sind zu sehen. Keine Autos sind zu hören, nur das Zwitschern der Vögel. Alle Menschen schlafen noch und bewegen sich noch immer in ihren Träumen.

Die Sonne scheint durch das Fenster und erhellt das Zimmer. An den Wänden hängen Bilder, auf den Boden liegen tausende Magazine, auf dem Stuhl liegt das Kleid, welches sie am vorherigen Abend im P3 trug und auf dem Nachtisch ihr Lippenstift. Sie liegt in dem grossen Bett und erholt sich von der langen Nacht mit ihren Schwestern. Ihr ruhiger Schlaf wird jedoch von einem Traum heimgesucht.

_In einem Krankenhaus trägt eine Krankenschwester ein Baby zu ihrer Mutter und legt es in ihre Arme. Die Mutter, eine wunderschöne Frau, lächelt das Kind mit sehr viel Liebe an. Nach einigen Minuten öffnet sich die Tür des Zimmers und eine zweite Krankenschwester tritt herein._

_Sie erblickt die Mutter mit ihrem süssen kleinem Mädchen und kann nicht glauben, dass sie die beiden trennen muss. _

„_Miss, es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen ihr Baby jetzt in das andere Zimmer bringen. Ihre Adoptiveltern warten schon."_

_Die Mutter macht ein trauriges Gesicht und es bilden sich Tränen in ihren Augen, doch sie übergibt schweresherzend ihr Baby der Krankenschwester. Sie hatte sich so entschieden und kann es nicht mehr ändern._

_Die Krankenschwester nimmt das Baby an sich und schaut in ihre Augen._

„_Sie hat ihre Augen, Miss." Nach einem kurzen Moment seufzt sie und sagt der Mutter, dass sie jetzt gehen muss._

„ _Keine Angst...ihre Tochter wird in guten Händen sein. Die Familie Towner ist sehr angesehen und sind liebenswerte Personen. Sie werden sich hervorragend um sie kümmern. _

_Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bis nachher."_

„_Warten Sie. Können sie Ihnen sagen, dass sie meinem Baby diese Kette umhängen könnten? Es ist meine Lieblingskette. Bitte." _

_Es ist eine silbrige Kette mit einem Anhänger aus Aquamarin, in welchem sich das blaue weite Meer widerspiegelt._

„_Selbstverständlich. Bis später."_

_Die zwei Krankenschwester verlassen das Krankenzimmer mit dem Baby in ihren Händen. Die Mutter hält es nicht mehr aus und fängt an zu weinen._

„_Okay, hör auf zu weinen...schluchz...es ging nicht anders. Es ist die richtige Entscheidung. Die richtige Ent...sch...eidung. Nein...nein."_

Sie erwacht plötzlich aus ihrem Schlafe und sieht sich mit tränengefüllten Augen um.

„Mein Baby!"

Wie jeden Morgen im Halliwell Haus sitzt schon eine Schwester am Tisch und informiert sich über die neusten Nachrichten in der Zeitung, wobei sie einen Schluck nach dem anderen von ihrem Kaffee trinkt, von welchem die ganze Küche verführerisch duftet.

Nach einiger Zeit kommt ihre kleine verschlafene Schwester herein und setzt sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Morgen", murmelt sie nach einem Gähnen, was dazu führt, dass ihre Schwester ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hat. „Wieso grinst du so?", sagt sie ein wenig genervt als sie das Grinsen bemerkt.

„So wie es aussieht bist du mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden, häh?", fragte ihre Schwester mit einem Lächeln.

„Mmmh". Sie überlegt sich, ob sie es ihr sagen soll. Ihre Schwestern werden womöglich noch ein Drama draus machen und sie noch umbringen, deshalb erwähnt sie es lieber nicht. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Hm...Es geht so. Ich habe nicht so gut geträumt, aber nach einer Tasse Kaffee ist man ja wieder hellwach." Sie denkt kurz nach und fragt sich was ihre Schwester mit Mmmh meinte. „Du hast wohl nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Du siehst sehr müde aus. Sag mir ja nicht, dass du wieder bis in den Morgen hinein für das College gelernt hast, Phoebe?", fragte sie Phoebe als sie ihr direkt in die Augen schaut.

Phoebe lächelte ihre Schwester scheinheilig an. „Phoebe", schreit sie wütend. „Was ist?" „Du weißt genau, dass wir es nicht mögen, wenn du dich überarbeitest. Ich meine..." Sie hört auf zu reden als die dritte Schwester in die Küche tritt, ein „Morgen" murmelt und zum Kaffeeautomaten läuft, wo sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkt.

Als ihre zwei Schwestern sie ansehen, bemerken sie gleich, dass sie auch nicht sehr gut geschlafen hat. Phoebe ist die erste, die spricht. „Hast du auch nicht sehr gut geschlafen, Schwesterherz?"

Doch ihre Schwester gibt keine Antwort. Sie starrt nur in die Tasse, welche mit Kaffee gefüllt ist, und spürt an ihrem Gesicht die Wärme, die vom aufsteigenden Dampf kommt.

Wie soll ich es Ihnen sagen? Soll ich es Ihnen überhaupt sagen? Ich habe es Ihnen die ganze Zeit verschwiegen, und jetzt soll ich es Ihnen erzählen, nur weil ich diesen Traum hatte? Aber sie werden es eh merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber wie soll ich anfangen? Wieso hatte ich diesen Traum?

Währendessen schauen sich ihre Schwestern an und fragen sich was los sei. Phoebe geht zum Kaffeeautomaten und legt einen Arm um die Hüfte ihrer Schwester. Sie dreht sich um als Phoebe fragt was los sei. Sie schauen sich tief in die Augen als sie nach minutenlangen Schweigen antwortet.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen."

Phoebe schaut zur Schwester, welche jetzt vom Tisch aufgestanden ist und zu Ihnen läuft mit der bestimmten Frage auf der Zunge.

„Was?", fragt sie leise, doch man hört ihre Nervosität. Sie hasst es, wenn einer ihrer zwei Schwestern mit dem Satz kommt „ich muss euch etwas sagen„. Denn dies bedeutet oft, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes angestellt worden ist. Doch meistens ist es Phoebe, die irgend etwas anstellt und nicht SIE!

Oh Gott. Wie soll ich es sagen. Sie läuft von den Schwestern weg bis zur Mitte der Küche, wo sie sich umdreht und Ihnen in die Augen schaut.

„Es geht...um meine...", sie schaut zu Boden als sie dieses Wort ausspricht, welches sie noch nie in Gegenwart ihrer Schwestern erwähnte„...Tochter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feedback erwünscht


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

In der zwischenzeit in einem Waisenhaus in San Francisco fängt der Morgen wie jeden Tag an. Die Erwachsenen sind schon auf, welche die Vorbereitungen für den neuen Tag beginnen, wobei die Kinder und Teenagers noch alle seelenruhig in ihren Betten schlafen. Einige stehen schon auf und begrüssen den neuen Tag, welcher keine Schule bedeutet. Im ganzen Haus herrscht eine angenehme Stille, wie jeden Morg...

„RACHEL LUCKY TOWNER!"

Okay. Doch nicht so still wie jeden Morgen.

Eine Frau um die 50 Jahre schreit gerade ihre Kehle wund als sie in das Zimnmer von den zwei Mädchen Rachel und Conny hereinstürmt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist unverkennbar: Wut. Doch natürlich scheint dies denn beiden Girls nicht im geringsten zu beunruhigen – wie jedesmal, wenn es zu einer solchen Situation kommt - und das einzige was ihnen auf das Hereinstürmen des „Hurrikans" einfällt ist „Hi Frau Lauresen." Und dabei noch ein Grinsen dazu, was zur Erheiterung der Stimmung von Frau Lauresen nicht sehr beiträgt.

„Wo warst du gestern, Rachel? Und wage es ja nicht zu sagen in der Schule, denn ich weiss ganz genau aus sehr verlässlicher Quelle, dreimal darfst du raten woher, dass du nicht dort anwesend warst!", schreit sie wütend, dass es wahrscheinlich ganz San Francisco gehört hat.

Rachel, ein junges Mädchen, welche vor nicht geraumer Zeit 15 geworden ist, ist für einen kurzen Moment über das Auftreten von Frau Lauresen überrascht, obwohl es ihr sehr bekannt ist. Nach einem Moment der Stille, kommt sie mit ihrer Ausrede, die sie sich schon gestern überlegt hat.

„Ich habe mich nicht so wohl gefühlt und...ging deshalb wieder nach Hause."

„Deine Lügen werden auch immer wie schlechter. Wieso warst du denn erst um 4 Zuhause, wenn du dich seit dem Morgen unwohl fühlst? He? Und wie mir der Direktor der Baker High vorhin erzählt hat, war dies nicht der einzige Tag an dem du gefehlt hast. In den letzten 3 Wochen hast du schon sechs Mal gefehlt. Sechs Mal! Er hat sich gewundert wieso du so oft "krank" bist."

„Ich kann das erklären. Ich meine...in einem Körper kann ein Virus gelangen oder Bakterien und das führt zu einer Reaktion im Kör..."

„Rachel", unterbricht Frau Lauresen Rachels Satz, wobei man eindeutig hört, dass sie heute wirklich – wirklich – kein Spass versteht.

Rachel erwidert angeblich überrascht, „Was? Hatten sie keine Humanbiologie in der Schule? Sie müssten doch wissen, wie eine Krankheit entsteht." Conny, die auf ihrem Bett liegt, kann sie ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, was zu einem bösen Blick von Frau Lauresen führt, welche nach einem kurzen Moment wieder zu Rachel blickt. Sie schliesst die Augen und zählt bis zehn.

„8..9..10...", murmelt sie vor sich hin. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnet, schaut sie Rachel direkt in ihre Augen und atmet tief ein. „Okay", sagt sie in angenehmer und ruhiger Stimme. „Du hast 2 Wochen Hausarrest. Kein Telefon, ausser für die Schule. Kein Fernseher und all die anderen Spiele hier im Haus. Du gehst morgens in die Schule, dann zurück nach Hause in dein Zimmer. Und hier drin, lernst du bis Bettruhe ist. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Auf diese Bestrafung reagiert Rachel jedoch sehr heftig.

„Was? 2 Wochen. Wieso? Das können Sie doch nicht tun. Heut Abend ist diese Party und..."

„Ich will nichts von dem hören", sagt sie wieder in einem wütenderen Ton. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Niergendwo! Und wenn ich herausfinde, und das werde ich Rachel, was du an diesen Tagen gemacht hast, dann gibt es noch grösseren Ärger."

Sie dreht sich um und geht wütend aus dem Zimmer, wobei sie die Tür wütend zuknallt.

„Das können Sie nicht tun!", schreit ihr Rachel hinterher, obwohl sie weiss, dass sie sich bei solchen Sachen nicht mehr umstimmen lässt.

Rachel lässt sich wütend auf das Bett fallen. „Oh man! Ich hasse diese Frau. Ich hasse diesen bekloppten Direktor und ich hasse dieses Haus!"

Conny, die beste Freundin von Rachel, welche während der ganzen Diskussion nichts gesagt hat, regt sich jetzt selber auf, da sie genau weiss, was heut abend auf der Party abläuft.

„Shit! Und wie kannst du jetzt auf die Party? Das ist DIE Party des Jahres. Dort sind alle Schüler aus der Oberstufe. Brad ist sogar dort."

„Meinst du ich weiss das nicht?", schreit sie Rachel an, was Conny ein wenig verletzt, weil sie ja nichts dafür kann. Rachel schaut sie an und entschuldigt sich sofort bei ihr. Nach einer kurzen Stille seufzt sie und starrt die Decke an, wobei Conny das gleiche tut.

„Oh man. Brad, der Kerl aus der Oberstufe. Der Football-Spieler des Jahres. Der Kerl, der vielleicht bald mir gehört. Der...oh man! Ich kann es nicht fassen. Wieso muss dieser blöder Herr Synder auch jedesmal anrufen, wenn ich nicht in die Schule komme."

„Er vermisst dich, Lucky", antwortet sie grinsend auf ihre Frage, was zu einem Lächeln von Rachel führt, welche im Leben schon oft im grössten Unglück Glück hatte und deswegen von einigen Lucky genannt wird. „Haha...Conny. Nein jetzt im Ernst. Was mache ich wegen heut abend?"

Conny denkt eine Weile nach und hat jetzt eine super Idee, obwohl sie weiss, dass dies zu noch grösserem Ärger führen könnte. Aber was machen junge Mädchen nicht alles um einen Kerl zu ergattern, der in der Oberstufe ist?

„Es gibt da schon eine Möglichkeit", sagt sie während sie zu Rachel schaut. In diesem Moment wird auch ihr klar, was Conny in Gedanken hat und es setzt sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor beide zusammen die gesuchte Antwort erwähnen. „Durch das Fenster ausfliegen!"

Beide nicken und liegen jetzt in Stille auf den Betten in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wieder im Haus der Halliwells schauen die zwei geschockten Schwestern die Person an, von welcher sie gerade erfahren haben, dass sie eine Tochter hat. Für einen langen Moment kommt ihnen kein Wort über die Lippen als endlich gesprochen wird.

„To...o...ochter? Was...welche...Tochter?"

Auch die zweite Schwestern erhält nach langer Zeit ihre Stimme zurück und versucht jetzt ihre Verwirrtheit und Unwissenheit mit Fragen aufzuklären.

„Deine Tochter?" Auf diese Fragen erfolgt ein Nicken.

„Okay! Du, meine Schwester, seit über weiss ich doch nicht wievielen Jahren, hat eine Tochter, von der ich nie etwas erfahren habe? Hab ich mich verhört?" schreit sie ihre ältere Schwester an. Sie ist jetzt so unglaublich wütend, dass ihr momentan lieber kein Dämon über den Weg laufen soll. Sie versteht nicht wie ihr so etwas Wichtiges überhaupt verschwiegen werden konnte.

Als ihre Schwester zu Wort kommen will, wird es jedoch nicht zugelassen.

„Nein, ich will nichts von dir hören. Ich...ist das ein Scherz...Denn ich kann nicht glauben, dass du uns dies verschwiegen hast."

Nach einer Pause wird das ganze Geheimnis von der Schwester gelüftet, welche sich nun an den Tisch gesetzt hat. Sie weiss nicht wie sie es ihren Schwestern erzählen soll, doch sie reisst sich zusammen und fängt nach einem Seufzen an.

„Ich war...war 14 Jahre alt."

„14 Jahre?", kommt die geschockte Nachfrage. „Ähm...rede weiter."

„Mit 14 war für mich das erste Mal. Ich...ähm...wurde dann schwanger.. Aber ich war zu jung um ein Kind aufzuziehen. Das Geld. Und Grandma wäre so wütend...so wütend auf mich gewesen und so entäuscht...und ihr und..." Sie holt in diesem Moment tief Luft „Ich...ich wusste nicht was tun und wollte es abtreiben. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Dann habe ich mich entschlossen es niemanden zu sagen und es dann nach der Geburt zur Adoption freizugeben. Wisst ihr noch als ich 1 Monat nicht Zuhause war, sondern bei einem Schüleraustausch in LA?"

Als Antwort wird von beiden ein Nicken erwidert.

„Ich konnte meine Schwangerschaft gut verdecken, was mir jedoch im letzten Monat nicht mehr gelang und deshalb nach LA zu diesem Schüleraustausch ging. Dort im Memorial Hospital gebar ich am 1. Juni meine Tochter. Und dann kam ich wieder." Nach einer kleinen Pause. „Ohne sie."

Sie schaut in die Gesichter ihrer Schwestern, die noch immer in der Küche stehen, sich jedoch nach dieser unglaublichen und unerwarteten Geschichte auf die Stühle setzen.

„Wow. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."

„Wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt? Es gab bestimmt eine andere Möglichkeit?"

„Damals dachte ich, dass wäre die richtige Entscheidung. Ich meine jetzt ist sie sicher ein hübsches Mädchen und lebt glücklich mit ihren Eltern zusammen. "

„Ihre Adoptiveltern", kommt als Verbesserung von Phoebe, was dazu führt, dass beide ihrer älteren Schwestern ihr in die Augen schauen.

„Weißt du in welche Familie sie gekommen ist?", wurde dann gefragt.

Nach kurzen Überlegen erwidert sie, dass ihre Tochter von der Familie Towner adoptiert worden ist, welche sehr angesehene und liebenswerte Personen sind und sich sicherlich gut um sie gekümmert haben.

„Ihre richtige Mutter hätte sich sicher tausendmal besser um sie gekümmert. Ich meine...egal wie alt du warst...du hättest sie hervorragend aufgezogen. Du wärst von Anfang an eine gute Mutter gewesen. Ich meine...ich spreche aus Erfahrung", sagt Phoebe und lächelt nachher.

„Danke.", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln. „Aber es war vielleicht doch besser so."

„Hast du dich nie nach ihr erkundigt?"

„Ich...ich wollte sie in Ruhe lassen bei ihrer Familie. Ich wollte es irgendwie vergessen. Das gelang mir ja logischerweise nie. Ich musste immer an sie denken. Und heute Nacht hatte ich einen Traum von ihrer Geburt. Es ist alles wieder hochgekommen."

„Hast du uns nur wegen diesem Traum von ihr erzählt?"

Sie schaut ihre Schwestern kurz an und dann schuldig auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte es einfach nie und...es tut mir Leid.", sagt sie seufzend.

„Hauptsache du hast es heute gesagt. Noch etwas...ich kenne jemanden, die nach LA gegangen ist und dort in einem Krankenhaus arbeitet. Vielleicht kann sie sich mal nach deiner Tochter erkundigen und dann weißt du wie es ihr geht. Was denkst du?", sagt Phoebe schlussendlich.

Als sie die Idee bejaht, obwohl sie sehr aufgeregt ist, wegen der ganzen Geschichte, geht die Jüngste zum Telefon. Ihre andere Schwester nimmt ihre Hand und schaut ihr tief in die Augen um ihr telepatisch mitzuteilen, dass sie und Phoebe immer für sie dann sein werden. Tausende Gedanken schwirren den beiden momentan in ihren Köpfen herum.

Pheobe kommt nach ihrem Gespräch mit ihrer Kollegin, wieder in die Küche, wobei ihre Schwestern sie mit grossen Augen fragend ansehen.

„Okay. Sie hat nachgeschaut und einiges herausgefunden. Und...das werdet ihr mir nicht glauben. Deine Tochter lebt schon seit 13 Jahren in San Francisco und momentan in einem Waisenhaus namens HOPE. Ihr Name ist Rachel Lucky Towner."


	3. Chapter 3

Wieder zurück bei den jungen Mädels Rachel und Conny, welche beide im Waisenhaus HOPE auf ihren Betten liegen und ihren Gedanken nachgehen. Sie kennen sich schon seit Jahren und sie verbinden mehr als nur ein Freundschaftsband. Ihre Liebe zueinander und das enorme Vertrauen inneinander ist so stark, dass man sagen kann, sie wären Schwestern.

Die Stille wird plötzlich von Conny Summers ruhiger und fragender Stimme gestört.

„Lucky?"

„Hm?"

„Weißt du was?"

„Nein, was?", antwortet Rachel leise, doch immer noch in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich denke öfters darüber nach, dass meine Eltern irgendwo da draussen sind und einiges erledigen müssen. Und dann wenn sie fertig sind, kommen sie hierher und holen mich. Denkst du ich bin blöd das zu glauben?"

Rachel hätte jetzt nicht erwartet, dass so etwas von Conny kommen würde. Sie haben nie so richtig über solche Dingen geredet. Denn über ihre Eltern zu reden, welche die Kinder wegegeben haben, stimmt traurig und schmerzt, jedoch macht es auch wütend daran zu denken.

„Wieso? Jeder, der seine wahren Eltern nicht kennt, glaubt oder hofft, dass sie eines Tages auftauchen und sie hier wegholen und an einen Ort bringen, wo vielleicht ein grosses Haus steht mit einem riesigen Garten. In der Nähe ein See oder das Meer...oder vielleicht ein 100m hohes Hochhaus, in dem ein riesiges Kaufhaus ist und stundenlang gebummelt werden kann. Einfach irgendwo hinbringen, wo das Leben wundervoll ist und die ganze Zeit irgendwas los ist und immer die Personen dabei sind, zu denen du hingehörst und mit denen du diese Zeit gemeinsam erleben kannst.."

Während diesen Worten starrte Rachel die Zimmerdecke mit in gedankenverlorenen Augen an und stellt sich das Gesagte so gut vor als hätte sie es selber schon einmal erlebt. In ihren Gedanken bildet sie diese wundervolle heile Welt auf, als die nächste Frage von Conny, welche eine Zeitlang über Rachels Worten nachgedacht hat, sie wieder aus der grossartigen Welt rauskatapultiert.

„Du auch?" Als Rachel lange nicht antwortet, blickt Conny nach links zum Bett ihrer treuen besten Freundin, welche gerade die Augen schliesst und nach einer Sekunde wieder öffnet.

„Die Hoffnung, dass sie kommen und mich abholen, besteht." Sie holt tief Luft. „Aber ich glaube nicht daran."

Conny antwortet mit überraschter, aber liebevoller Stimme. „Wieso nicht?"

„Wie kann man daran glauben, wenn sie mich vor 15 Jahren nicht haben wollten und zur Adoption freigaben? Und wenn sie mich in irgendeinerweise lieben, dann hätten sie sich schon lange nach mir erkundigt und dann herausgefunden, dass meine Adoptiveltern tot sind und ich in einem Waisenhaus lebe." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht daran."

Conny sieht sie immer noch an, aber erwidert nichts mehr. Sie blickt dann wieder zur Decke wie auch ihre Zimmergenossin und beide lassen in Gedanken verloren die Zeit verstreichen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ihre Schwestern Prue und Piper schauen Phoebe sprachlos an. Verschiedene Gedanken schwirren in ihren Köpfen herum.

Sie lebt in einem Waisenhaus...in San Francisco? Mein Baby lebt...was hab ich getan?

Nach etwa einer Ewigkeit wird endlich gesprochen um herauszufinden was ihre kleine Schwester herausgefunden hat.

„Sie lebt in einem Waisenhaus? In San Francisco? Seit 13 Jahren? Was ist mit ihren Adoptiveltern?"

„Sind gestorben. Meine Kollegin konnte nur das herausfinden und wo sie jetzt lebt."

„Was hab ich getan?", fragt Rachels Mutter mit flüsternder Stimme.

„Liebes, du hast nichts falsches getan. Du konntest doch nicht wissen das dies passiert", versucht sie ihre Schwester zu beruhigen.

„Aber wenn ich damals nach meiner Adoptionsfreigabe nicht meine Anonymität gefordert hätte, dann hätten sie mich suchen können und sie zu mir bringen", sagt sie jetzt mit schluchzender Stimme.

„Du hast dich damals für das Wohl deiner Tochter gesorgt und wolltest das sie in einer guten Familie aufwächst ohne das sie erfährt wer ihre richtige Mutter ist. Du kannst es nicht ändern", sagt Phoebe nach einer Weile. „Doch du kannst jetzt etwas tun."

„Was?", kommt als schnelle Frage.

„Ich habe die Adresse des Waisenhauses. Wir könnten dorthin fahren", schlägt sie als Idee vor, wobei sie noch weiterfährt. „Und wenn es ihr dort nicht so gefällt wie bei einer richtigen Familie, dann hat sie die Möglichkeit dorthin zu gehen, wo sie hingehört." Sie schaut der Schwester in die Augen, welcher schon seit 15 Jahren Mutter ist.

„Zu ihrer Mom!"

Es herrscht eine Stille im Raum, die von einem Flüstern unterbrochen wird.

„Und...und was ist, wenn sie mich...hasst? Ich meine ich habe sie in Stich gelassen und..."

„Schwesterherz, wir sollten erstmal dorthin gehen und uns über die genaue Situation informieren. Und wenn du bereit bist, kannst du die Person sehen, der du das Leben geschenkt hast", sagt ihre Schwester, wobei sie ihr ein Lächeln schenkt.

Sie denkt einen Moment nach, doch entscheidet nach dem Wunsch, der in ihrem Herzen seit 15 Jahren besteht. Ihre eigen Tochter wiederzusehen.

„Gehen wir", was zu einem Nicken von beiden Schwestern führt.

Piper steht auf und läuft aus der Küche, dicht gefolgt von Prue und Phoebe. Alle drei in der Hoffnung, dass alles gut gehen wird. Sie verlassen den Manor und fahren mit Pipers Wagen zum Waisenhaus. In eine Vergangenheit, die 15 Jahre ein Geheimnis war. In eine Gegenwart, in der eine langvermisste Person gefunden worden ist. Und in eine Zukunft, die für alle noch sehr ungewiss scheint.

Auf dem Weg in das Waisenhaus gehen viele Gedanken in den Köpfen der Schwestern herum.

„Hat sie eigentlich irgendwelche Kräfte? Ich meine...sie ist deine Tochter. Es wird ja weitervererbt. Doch andererseits ist sie vor dem Tag geboren, an dem ich die Inschrift gelesen habe, die unsere Kräfte aktiviert hat. Meinst du dann bekam sie auch eine Kraft?", fragt Phoebe ihre Schwester.

„Das habe ich mir auch schon gefragt. Aber das werden wir wahrscheinlich auch heute herausfinden", erwidert sie als Antwort.

„Hoffentlich."


End file.
